Sinner's Teachings
by Doble-Kay
Summary: I was a sinner in my eyes, and probably in others if they knew. It's like what some people say 'you dance with the devil you get burned'. In theory it could be right, but I had yet to be scorched by his flames. Lemon. Yaoi. One-shot. RenUlqui. Please R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**Sinner's Teachings

* * *

**

It was raining in Karakura town, it wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. I counted each raindrop that hit the window; it was hard because Sensei would call my name saying 'You need to pay attention Renji'. But I could care less seeing as I don't belong in this world, and I probably won't need this information. I shifted my gaze back to the front of the class, pretending I was paying attention so she wouldn't call my name again. My eyes landed on Rukia who was looking at me with a confused, worry and suspicious look.

I turned away from her; she had all the right to be suspicious about me. I was a sinner in my eyes, and probably in others if they knew. It's like what some people say 'you dance with the devil you get burned'. In theory it could be right, but I had yet to be scorched by his flames. Anyone would regret such a decision, but strangely I'm glad I made that decision.

- Some nights Ago: Normal P.O.V -

The red head Lieutenant sat quietly on the roof staring up at the stars that twinkle above the candy shop. The night was perfect no hollows attacking, no plus running around, and defiantly no annoying shop owner and kids. Renji took a deep breath of the night air, the cold air ran through his lungs; not his artificial lungs his real lungs. Everything was great until a dark figure caught Renji's eyes; the figure was leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The Lieutenant quickly began pursuing the mysteries figure.

The mysteries figure stopped on a large office building, which Renji did as well. The figure was looking down on the streets, where you could see a couple walking and playing around with one another. Renji examined the other person, his skin was a pale color, and had black shoulder length hair with a half bone like helmet on. But what stood out the most about this figure were his emerald eyes and his green tear like tattoos. Renji approached the green eyed being.

"What are you doing, Arrancar?" Renji asked

"Do not worry; I'm merely gathering information about human behavior."

"So who are you?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, and may I ask what is your name?"

"Renji Abarai."

The two became silent, Renji watched as Ulquiorra watched the pair down below. The green eye being then made a puzzling face, which Renji thought looked kind of adorable on his pale features. The Lieutenant dismisses the comment that formed in his head.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra?" Renji said as he stood next to the Arrancar

"I'm puzzled by their actions."

Renji looked down to find the male grinding his hips against the female, who was enjoying every second of it. The red head pulled Ulquiorra to the other side of the roof, which had tons of lights filling the area down below.

"Their just expressing how they feel for one another, we should give them some privacy."

"Feel for one another?" Ulquiorra put his puzzling look back on making Renji blush a bit

"You know love."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Love is when two people like each other a lot."

"Mmm, I kind of get it."

The red head sighed, and began looking for an example down below.

"Look there; see the man is holding her hand. That is a way to show love."

"So there are different ways to show this love?"

"Yeah like holding hands, words, kissing, and sex."

"Isn't kissing like a form of greeting someone?"

"Yeah, but also can show how you feel."

Ulquiorra stared at the knowledgeable Shinigami, and decide to test this method of affection. The pale being walked in front of the red head, who give him a puzzling look. Suddenly Renji felt surprisingly warm lips on his, the red head melted into the kiss. The Lieutenant nibble on the others lip for entrance, which Ulquiorra was a little confuse by but understood what the other wanted. The Shinigami's tongue explore the new area it enter, it tasted of green tea and a hint of red tea.

Renji wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist, and slowly began pushing him down to the ground. The two broke their heated kiss; Renji began removing their clothes from one another. The green eyed being looked over the one who was in front him, his green eyes traced all the tribal tattoos that were over the others skin. Renji capture the others lips and began his exploration of the pale once again. Making his way down from the blacknette's lips he reached the others neck, he sucked and licked on the Arrancar.

"Renji." Ulquiorra groan when the other bit down on his flesh

After some more licking and biting, Renji flipped Ulquiorra over and positioned himself at the others entrance. Renji made sure it was deep inside of him, before he started thrusting. The two moaned and groaned to the electrifying pleasure that jolt throughout their bodies, as they created a rhythm. The Lieutenant started to slam himself inside Ulquiorra's tight space. Ulquiorra moaned as Renji pushed himself deeper into him, he dug his black nails into the dirt blow him.

The Lieutenant noticed Ulquiorra's unattended member, and took a hold of it and began to stoke it. Causing Ulquiorra to moan louder, but Renji didn't care because no one can hear them or see them. Renji rubbed the head with his thumb and pumped it slowly, then began stroking a little faster.

"Renji..." Ulquiorra moaned again

"Yes." Renji cooed in Ulquiorra's ear

"I'm about to- *moan*"

The Espada was cut as the Lieutenant squeezed and stokes his member even more roughly. Soon Renji felt the sticky substance on his hand and chest, which he lick the sweetness off his fingers. After a few more thrust Renji came also, this left the pair huffing and puffing. The two being collapse and fell asleep, not too long after Renji woke up to some rustling noise. Ulquiorra was getting dress, then the red head soon after. The green eyed being thanked Renji and said he'll try to come back real soon, then the two parted.

The red Lieutenant arrived back at the candy shop to find Rukia waiting for him. She questioned him why was there traces of Arrancar energy all over him, he made a excuse saying he was busy teaching an Arrancar a lesson.

* * *

**Hyou: Hello readers, this idea just kind of pop in my head and decide to write it. Hoped you enjoyed reading and please review.**


End file.
